


Choose Your Own Adventure

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Stand Alone Sander Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is a villain but Roman, Fantasy AU, Gang AU, Genderfluid!Patton, Idk how to describe the first world, Multiple AU crammed into a one-shot, Somehow this works?, superhero au, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: It’s Roman’s Birthday, and as always the other sides do something special for him. But ... it’s Roman. It’s got to be perfect.





	Choose Your Own Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I swear this is the idea that I’m actually happy with. I probably went through several before finally deciding on one I liked. I was an angst roll and coming up with fluff was harder than it looked. Anyways, Happy BDay Roman!! Enjoy you’re fic.

“Guys!” Roman called, entering the common place of the Mind Scape. It was not out of the ordinary for Thomas to summon one of them alone to aid in an endeavor, but what was unordinary was the silence. Usually someone was out here, but more often it was all of his boyfriends. To have nobody? It was unnerving.

But then he remembered today was June 4th. And it all clicked. 

Quickly, he disappeared for the common area to his room where someone would be waiting for him. This time it was Patton, clinging to his knees. The scene was a worn down street with tired cobblestones and musty lighting. The mood unsettled him, but Roman wasn’t focused on that. He assumed it would make sense once the plot 

“He’s gone, he’s gone.” He heard Patton mutter, so lost in their thoughts that it didn’t register that Roman was there until he touched the other. “He’s gone, Roman. They took him; he’s gone.”

“Patton, listen to me.” Roman gently lifted their chin gently, staring into tear stained eyes. “We’re going to get him back. I promise. Okay?” Patton nodded and Roman helped them up. “Now, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” They whispered as the two turned toward the manor on the hill. It lay darker than the streets atop its lonely hill, with huge spires adding to its mystery. The perfect lair for a villain. Not a even a step later and they were there, standing at the foot of the tall metal gate. Quickly the pair was over and now faced a different obstacle: getting inside.

“We can’t go through the front.” Roman muttered as he led Patton around the back. “There!” He pointed, seeing a door the tiniest bit cracked open. They dashed toward it, quickly sneaking inside. Patton squeaked a little and Roman quickly covered their mouth. 

The reason for the squeal was a man, standing in the shadows. He wore plain scrubs, but it was clear there was something wrong with his face. His right eye glowed a golden color, and it looked less humane and more ... reptilian in nature. As he stepped into the torch light, the scales that cascaded down the side of his face became visible. Roman cautiously pulled out his sword, but the other man held up his hands. 

“I don’t mean harm.” He spoke gently. “I want to help, if you’re here to do what I think you’re doing.”

“Why?” Roman questioned.

“Well as you can maybe tell by my face, I don’t exactly hold him in the highest regard.” The man placed his hand on Roman’s sword, pushing it down away from himself. “I understand if you are hesitant. I would be too.”

“Roman.” Patton spoke. “We’re going to need as much help as we can get.” Roman turned toward the stranger and nodded, putting his sword away. The man smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Just call me D.” He said. The lights flashed on above them suddenly, causing everyone to squint at the sudden blindness. By the time Roman’s eyes had adjusted to the new light, the second and third lights in a newfound hallway. Then the next light flickered on, and the next, and the next. All the way down the hallway they flashed on in succession until the light illuminated a single door at the end with the word Laboratory etched above. 

“He’s in there, isn’t he?” Roman asked, and D nodded. 

“He’s expecting us, I think.” 

“Well ... onward.” There was some hesitation in Roman’s words and actions as he began toward the door. He pulled Patton along with him while D followed wordlessly behind. The short journey felt longer than it should have been, but soon Roman had arrived and had no choice but to push open the metal door into what lay beyond. 

Tables filled most of the large space Some held flasks, beakers, and test tubes containing unknown liquids covering the available surfaces. Others has papers and binders stacked high or computers with programs running a million miles per hour with calculations that made everyone’s head spin. 

The main focus, however, was the middle of the room. Virgil lay unconscious on a table with his ankles and wrists held down by leather straps. Logan, clearly playing a mad scientist, was playing with a needle and eying Virgil’s exposed skin with intrigue. A lab coat rested atop his normal attire, and a surgical mask cover his face while rubber gloves covered his hands. He looked up and spotted the trio. 

“Sorry, I was expecting more of a grand entrance if my memory serves me well.” He said, putting the needle down on a nearby cart. He continued talking as he slowly took off his gloves and mask. “Please ... I’m enrapt to hear what constitutes such a visit.”

“Give us back Virgil!!” Patton screamed, and Roman put a hand out in front of them just in case. 

“I see. I did not realize that my selection of a test subject could cause your cortisol levels to skyrocket.” Logan glanced back at Virgil. “Although, why one would waste such sentimental responses on a ... lowly peasant is beyond my comprehension.”

“The reason doesn’t matter.” Roman proclaimed, placing the hand on the hilt of his sword. “He’s ours, not yours.”

“Dare engage me in menial combat?” Roman let go of his sword, standing up straight. 

“Actually, I won’t. I don’t about this one, it’s just ... I don’t have the right feeling about it.” 

A snap of Roman’s fingers, and they were on to the next one. 

“For once, I actually agree with you, Princey.” Virgil said, coming to stand next to Roman. The purple stitching on his cloak stood out unusually bright, more so than his signature dual daggers glinting as he played with them in his hands. “Something about this doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Nothing sits well with you.” Logan pointed out. The markings on his arms, running alongside the veins in his arms, glowed a little but quickly faded. He adjusted his black tunic before clutching his spellbook harder. “You tend to have a very pessimistic outlook on life.”

“But I don’t really voice it unless I’m scared, don’t I?” 

“Well, we’re not going to get anywhere with these fruitless arguments. We have a Patton to save.” Roman interjected. “Now, Virgil, please unlock the door so I may make my dramatic entrance.”

“It already is, my drama queen.” Logan snickered as offended Princey noises escaped Roman. 

“Whatever, Lord Emo.” Roman took a step back, raising his hand into the air. He then quickly switched his footing as he had his right foot forward not back. He kicked at the middle of the wooden doors, but the doors didn’t budge. As Roman was trying to alleviate the pain in his foot, Virgil walked up to the doors. 

“They’re pull, not push. Idiot.” He deadpanned, pulling open the door. Roman rolled his eyes as he entered the castle first, with Logan behind him. The mage muttered some words under his breath and suddenly the room was illuminated with blue flames along the walls. Deceit stood in the middle of it all in his usual clothes with Patton behind. They were in a cage wearing a sparkly light blue dress. 

“Patton cleans up nice.” Logan commented, and Virgil nodded silently. Roman ignored them. He brandished his sword, pointing it straight at the slimy Boi in the middle. 

“Release him ... her? Ugh! What are you feeling?” He asked, looking behind Deceit to Patton. Deceit threw a look toward Virgil, like he was on The Office. 

“It’s a They Day!” Patton smiled back. 

“Okay, let me start over. Release them, you foul Dragon Witch!!”

“Wait, he’s the Dragon Witch?” Virgil exclaimed.

“Well, not exactly. I’m the Witch.” The whole floor shook as a dragon landed between Deceit and Patton. Its green wings flapped once and threatened to blow Roman’s party away. “That’s The Dragon.”

“Correction: I believe that’s a wyvern. It is clearly indicated by the two hind legs and the wings as the frontal support.” Logan stated. 

“Does that matter? It’s probably going to kill us either way.” Virgil panicked. 

The dragon, or wyvern if you wanted to be technical, took air in, and released a great breath of fire at the three. The only reason they weren’t burned was Logan’s quick thinking as he threw a magic shield in front of his. His eyes glowed a vibrant navy as he pushed away the flames. 

“Not this one.” Roman spoke once the flames dissipated. “Not this one either.”

Snap. Onto the next one. 

Logan still was on Roman’s left. Instead of magic, he played with a ball of water floating around his hands. Patton was on the right, hovering a few inches above the ground. Roman opened his clenched hands, and two little fires emerged. They didn’t burn, and Roman let them dance before closing his hand and letting them die. 

So it was Superheroes. Nice. Always a favorite. 

“Finally ready to come out of daydream land?” Roman looked up at the sound of Virgil’s taunting. He wore an outfit similar to when they were animated. The main difference was was the purple that streaked down his outfit like lightning. Deceit lay beyond him, stuck under an electrically charged net. He pushed up against it and screamed, cracks flowing through the earth as he did so. He collapsed in what Roman could only assume was pain. 

“I could only assume you are experiencing a fallacy yourself.” Logan expressed. “Three vs one are improbable odds.”

“Never tell me the odds.” Virgil sent a shot of lighting toward Logan’s water bubble, which he managed to avoid. 

“Ready to fly?” Patton whispered to Roman as they pushed a gentle tailwind on his back. 

“On my cue.” He whispered back, before shouting back at Virgil. “Enough small talk!”

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Super-Zero.” Roman took a running start at Virgil, who began to form balls of lightning in his hands. 

“Flame on!” He yelled, and he was up in the air. He threw balls of flame at Virgil as the other shot lightening into the air. While both attacks mostly missed, a ball of flame landed on Virgil’s cape. It spread up the fabric a little before Virgil stepped on it and put it out. “That’s why you really shouldn’t have a cape.”

“Can it, Edna Mode.” Lightning came out of the sky, landing on Roman’s right just right of him. The two battled, shots trading on both sides. They were dancing, but to Roman it was all to familiar. 

“I’m too used to this.” Roman proclaimed as he sidestepped Virgil’s next attack. “I need something different. One more. And don’t worry. I have a feeling about this next one.”

Snap. Next world, new story.

Roman was pressed up against a box, knees almost touching his chest. His normal clothes had been replaced with a lavish white suit with a dark red rose and golden tie. His hand was closed around an M1911 Pistol. 

“There’s too much cover fire!” Virgil stage whispered to him. He was wearing a purple vest and undone black bow tie over a white button down. He held a Remington Model 870 Shotgun in his hands. “I can’t get close enough!”

“Deceit?” Roman asked, trying to get an angle with his gun. He could see Patton, vibrantly baby blue suit and all, standing tall brandishing a Tommy Gun in their hands. Logan lay beyond, bruised and beaten but still alive by the small rise and falls of his chest. He was on knees, only held up by two of Patton’s faceless gang members. 

“I can’t get a clear shot.” Deceit spoke from the comms, perched somewhere with his trusty riffle. “Morality either is too close to close to Logic or standing somewhere where I can’t hit them through the cracks in the roof.”

“What about the guys holding Logic?”

“I can get one, but someone would have to take the other one out immediately after.”

“Hear that Anxiety?” 

Virgil nodded. “We need a distraction.”

“Well, you’re about to get one I think. Morality is heading your way.” Roman turned, popping his head over his cover only for his face to be met with a .357 revolver. He rose slowly, Patton’s smirk growing with every passing second. 

“So you’re the infamous Creativity, or Princey as you so loving like to be called.” They said. “I expected something a little more ... regal.”

“I expected someone less tacky for the equally infamous Morality.” Patton giggled, the arm with the gun never faltering. “What?“

“You’re adorable. I can actually see the hope in your eyes.” They cocked the gun with his thumb, pressing it into Roman’s forehead. “I’m going to enjoy watching them fade.” It was Roman’s turn to laugh. “It’s not funny.”

“No, blasting my brains out Never is. But you just have a horrible sense of what’s a distraction.” Patton turned, only to watch two of their men fall to the ground. One with a shotgun blast to the back of his head from Virgil, the other from a quick sniper shot from Dee. Roman grabbed the gun in Patton’s moment of falter, elbowed them under the chin to create distance, and aimed at him. 

“So, this is it then?” Patton smiled confidently and they raised their hands above his head. “This checkmate?”

“Unfortunately so, Padre.” Roman glanced to his right to see Virgil carrying Logan away to safety. “Any last words?”

“I’d ask you the same question.” A small red appeared on Roman’s suit, and slowly made its way up to his forehead. “I wouldn’t make any sudden movements, if I were you.” 

“Stalemate, not checkmate.”

“Indeed.”

“Stay still, Boss.” Deceit whispered into the comms. A bullet, barely noticeable if he had not been acclimated to the sound, whizzed by Roman’s ear and landed right at Patton’s foot. They jumped, before pressing into his own comms. 

“Sniper!! Find them!!” The red sight vanished from Roman’s head, and he took his opportunity. One step forward and he pulled the trigger. 

Water sprayed from the gun, straight onto Patton’s head. The scene faded around them and everyone returned to their normal state. 

“I win!” Roman proclaimed, posing dramatically as he did. 

“Congrats, Roman!” Patton cheered. Virgil rolled his eyes as Deceit finally joined the party. “And fantastic acting from everyone!”

“I was pleasantly surprised by Deceit’s performance.” Logan commented. “Considering this is his first endeavor with this kind of challenge.”

“None of it was lying.” He shrugged. “It was hard.”

“Please don’t phase it like that.” Virgil muttered. 

“Whatever. I’m proud of everyone! GROUP HUG!!” Patton squealed, quickly grabbing Virgil and Deceit before they could sink out. Roman pulled Logan as he tried to escape and pulled him in with the others. Smiles dawned all their faces. 

“Happy Birthday, Roman.”


End file.
